Facing The Music
Log Title: Facing the Music Characters: Baroness, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Command Center, Cobra Island Date: November 11, 2010 TP: non-TP Summary: After learning of their treachery, Baroness recalls Interrogator and Over Kill from Saudi Arabia to face her wrath. Category:2010 Category:Logs Baroness says, "Sebastian... I am... Finding myself more and more angry...." Major Bludd says, "I'm not at all surprised, Ana. And you're not alone." Baroness says, "Over Kill, are you in contact with Interrogator?" Major Bludd says, "Oh, it also appears something's happened to the Seneca server." Baroness says, "Oh?" Baroness says, "And Dr. Lazarus, what is your present Location?" Over Kill says, " I am working on my paperwork. I am considering taking some vacation leave to see family in Haiti, if that is permitted." Over Kill says, "I am here, with Interrogator, yes." Interrogator says, "Is there a problem?" Major Bludd says, "Apparently Interrogator 'lost contact' with it last night, just after I'd turned in for the night." Baroness says, "You are both to report, immediately, to the Command Center on Cobra Island." Baroness says, "Lazarus, you will report as well." Over Kill says, " On my way." Interrogator says, "Yes, Baroness." Over Kill says, "Vector four, take us to the island." Baroness says, "I think you might want to report as well, Sebastian. I might need your assistance." Major Bludd says, "I'm on my way." Command Center - Cobra Island This is the nerve center of Cobra Headquarters. The command center is arranged in a perfect, two tiered circle. The top ring is composed of tactical and informational computer displays manned by Techno-Vipers, while the bottom ring, accessible by a flight of stairs, is the location for the communications pit, which maintains command and control cohesion throughout Cobra holdings with the assistance of the highly advanced machinery and technical data in the Comm Tower. Tele-Vipers move hurriedly from place to place, calling out orders and making reports. Baroness is sitting at the command table on the top tier of the Command Center. She is flanked, as usual, by two Crimson Vipers. However, there seems to be a few extra Vipers on guard duty, tonight. Interrogator enters the Command Room, and proceeds to the Command Table. Major Bludd steps in from the lift, wearing his battle gear. He moves to stand near the Baroness, saying nothing. Over Kill enters behind Interrogator. Lazarus follows shortly afterwards. THey both salute. "Sirs." Over Kill states. "You have need of us?" Lazarus stares at him. "What did you do now?" she hisses before saluting. "Sirs!" Interrogator salutes when he reaches the Table. Baroness's face is a mask. No emotion shows on her face. She leans back in her chair, her legs crossed, her hands resting on her knee. "Over Kill has done nothing wrong, Dr. Lazarus." Ana says, calmly, her voice even, albeit slightly softer than normal. Major Bludd flicks a glance at the Baroness, drawing in a slow breath and standing a bit straighter, pulling his shoulders back. He stares out nonchalantly at the gathered operatives. Interrogator remains at silent attention. Dr. Lazarus pales "Yes, ma'am. I should not assume." she quiets down, watching the Baroness in what may be fear. "I thought I ordered the program from the Queen of Spades destroyed?" The Baroness asks. Her hand moves to rest on a stack of papers, appearing to be some kind of transcription bearing the mark of a Tele-Viper dictation program. "I know, from these, that it was not. It is, in fact, on a server in Russia somewhere." Her eyes flick slowly from Interrogator, to Lazarus, and finally back to Interrogator, "Care to explain why you both lied to me about its destruction? And why you were both mentioned as being involved in the fact that it was not destroyed?" Over Kill also remains at attention, his head tilted to the right a bit in internet conversation, probably. Interrogator replies calmly, "The server is offline. Somebody tried to hack it last night." Lazarus answers. "As he said, the server is not online. We thought to learn from it, find out if there was anything salvagable, that would help the project. Something that could assist Cobra as a whole. However..." she pauses. "As Interrogator has said, someone tried to hack it. It might not have been the best option." Major Bludd keeps his own neutral expression in place, despite the enjoyment he's getting out of seeing punishment meted out for treachery. Baroness slams her left hand down on the table, as her right slips to her holstered pistol, "That doesn't matter. I *ordered* it destroyed" Oh, she just lost her temper... and she is armed. "I ordered it to not be brought online, and to be destroyed. When I asked you both about it, I was assured it was destroyed! You LIED to me." If she was the Commander, the janitors would already have been called in. She takes a deep breath, "There is no excuse for your actions...." Major Bludd flinches at Baroness' outburst, but regains his composure almost immediately. Interrogator backs away slightly, his had going for the gun on his hip. At the first move towards the gun, by Interrogator, the Crimson Vipers flanking Baroness lower their rifles, and aim them in the general direction of Interrogator. Over Kill simply closes his eyes and stays still. He isn't sure who'se going to order him to shoot who. Interrogator freezes, then raises both hands above his waist, but below the pistol in the chest harness. Major Bludd's nostrils flare as Interrogator goes for his sidearm. His fingers flex but he makes no move, watching the Crimson Vipers handle the security. For now. Lazarus doesn't go for any weapons. "We're still alive. Which makes me think we're still useful, perhaps." she says. "What can we do to make up for this?" she asks. Baroness says softly, "Lazarus, for now, you are being removed from the Over Kill and Vector project. You are under house arrest, here on the Island. You will not leave your quarters, unless ordered, or to go to your lab, where a team of Techno-Vipers will ensure that you are not doing anything you should not be. You will be escorted to and from your lab by a squad of Alley-Vipers." She looks at Interrogator... She frowns, "For now, you are also restricted to Cobra Island. You are relieved as Commander of the Plague. I will be turning this over to the Commander, so that he can make a final decision on the charges of treason and insubordination. I will, of course, be recommending that he find you guilty." She motions to them both, "Turn your weapons over to Major Bludd." Interrogator begins to slowly remove his weapons, saying quietly, "I have the names of two Jugglers." Major Bludd steps forward, watching Interrogator carefully. This is the Baroness' show, so he lets her field the man's comment. Baroness shrugs, "Give them to us, and maybe the Commander will be leinent... Of course, your names probably match at least one of the four I know." Over Kill widens his eyes. That's something new. Jugglers! He asks. "Should I resume my duties in the middle east, or have the vectors return to the island?" he asks. Lazarus, on the other hand, gives over her weapons. "Of course. Thank you, Baroness. You are kind." she says, her voice neutral. Interrogator nods, " Krista Devereaux's father, Air Force General William Devereaux and the youngest daughter Devereaux are the Jugglers." Baroness nods, "Yes, I knew that." Interrogator hands his weapons to Major Bludd. Major Bludd takes Lazarus' and Interrogator's weapons and steps back to the table. He sets the pistols and knife down and returns to his parade rest stance, watching the assembled agents. Baroness nods her thanks to Bludd. Her eyes travel over the other two, than turns to Over Kill, "For now, Over Kill, your direct superior will be me. You are assigned to Command Staff Level Commanders only." Over Kill pauses. "And ..Seneca." he says. "Should she be destroyed?" Baroness takes a deep breath, "I want the server shut down, disconnected from any outside network or power source, and the server brought to me, here on the Island. Do you think you can handle that, Over Kill, or should I assign someone else?" Over Kill pauses. "I can do that. I'll take Four. She's gassed up and ready to go, commander." he answers. Interrogator says quietly, "Should I call them first, so they can have it ready?" Major Bludd looks to the Baroness, frowning, at Interrogator's question. Baroness nods, and motions to the extra guards, "Take these two to their quarters." She calls out to a Tele-Viper, "Tele-Viper 911, I want a jammer placed on Lazarus and Interrogator's Long Range Communications." The Female Tele-Viper 911, finally a face for the internet chat room persona, a young brunette, whose eyes are covered by a face sheild, stands up, and responds, "And their Cell Phones? Should I jam them as well?" "No, Interrogator, I think you have done enough." is the Baroness' response to Interrogator's question. "Be careful, if you connect that server to the Internet. The Decepticons will be looking for it." Interrogator sighs. Over Kill stares at 911 for a long time. A face.. yes. He considers. "Ma'am, I beg you to reconsider. Seneca is kept with Interrogator's ....friends. They would know him better then me and may think of me as an intrusion." "Decepticons?" Bludd mutters. Baroness frowns, "Interrogator's friends? Who are these friends? And you don't think that yourself, your Vectors, and you available BAT units can handle these friends?" Major Bludd frowns. "Perhaps a member of the High Command should accompany Over Kill when he goes to retrieve the server," he offers. Interrogator shudders, "They would be willing to hand it over peacefully, so as not to risk their families..." Baroness nods, "Make it so, Major." She volunteers him. She stands up, and looks to Bludd, "Interrogator is not to contact his people. He might warn them we are coming, and than, the program and or the server, will not be there when you arrive." Major Bludd comes swiftly to attention and salutes the Baroness sharply. He nods as he drops the salute. "Very wise. I'll make sure we get what's ours." Interrogator pleads, "But the innocents?" Baroness nods, once, and heads towards her quarters, her guards trailing her. Major Bludd shows his teeth as he smiles slowly at Interrogator. Over Kill frowns. "This may make it difficult. To contact them. Hrm." Baroness murmers to Interrogator, "You should have thought of them, *before* you commited treason." "Contact whom, Over Kill?" Bludd asks, easily transferring the wicked smile to the cyborg. Interrogator lowers his head. Over Kill asks. "Should I take it by..force then?" "I will be accompanying you to collect the server, Over Kill," Bludd informs the cyborg. Interrogator says brokenly, "Would you like the passwords?" Over Kill nods "I would." he offers. "If permitted to have them?" Major Bludd nods to Interrogator. "See that they're sent to both the Baroness and myself," he instructs. "Take them to their quarters," he tells the guards. He glares hotly at Over Kill. "What makes you think you're entitled to that information?" Over Kill silences and stares at his feet. "Sir, yes sir." Interrogator looks at Major Bludd, but doesn't make eye contact "The passwords to get you into the KGB section of Moscow." Major Bludd stares at Interrogator. "What?" "That is where the server is." Interrogator replies. Major Bludd raises an eyebrow. "You don't work small, do you?" he sneers. "Yes, as I said, send them to both the Baroness and myself." He glances to the cyborg. "And to no one else." Interrogator nods, "If you would let me have a pen and some paper, I can write them out now. I have no other plans, and Cobra would be better able to handle the server." Major Bludd grunts irritably and takes a small notebook from his back pocket. He tears a sheet from it and thrusts it at Interrogator, along with a pen. Interrogator begins to write, filling up both sides of the paper with his plain handwriting. When he finishes, he hands it to Major Bludd, "That is all." Over Kill nods "I will accompany you, Major when we go to retrieve this. She is.." he pauses. "You'll find her useful." Interrogator allows the guards to escort him to his Quarters. Major Bludd takes the sheet and returns it and the pen to his pocket. "You'll follow your orders, and not wheedle," he tells Over Kill. As Lazarus and Interrogator are led out, he turns to head to his own quarters. "Dismissed," he calls to the cyborg over his shoulder.